A conventional technique for providing interconnection between two RF assemblies is to use coaxial connectors and cables. The cables are bulky and difficult to route.
Flexible printed wiring board and flat ribbon cables are known, but do not operate at microwave frequencies.
Gold ribbons and wires, wire button contacts and elastomer connectors are sometimes used for RF interconnection, but are operational only for short distances. Elastomer connectors are compressible dielectric members impregnated with conductors, which, upon compression, achieve DC conduction only in a single direction. The conductors which impregnate the dielectric are thin in comparison to the thickness of the elastomer dielectric, so that the conductors assume the shape of the dielectric.